Pieces
by Eloloo
Summary: Des petits textes mettant en scène Sam & Jack. // En ligne : #2 The Mine //
1. The Lab

Notes : Excusez le ridicule de ces OS, j'avais dix minutes pour écrire une centaine de mots. D'autres viendront sans doute, au gré de mes humeurs ^^ Les reviews sont très, très, trèès appréciées.

-=-

Sam pénétra dans le laboratoire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à y trouver son supérieur, Jack O'Neill. C'était sans compter l'énormité de ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux attablés au mess, lui s'empiffrant de gâteau au chocolat, elle de Jell-O bleue.

-Colonel ?

-Oh, Carter, vous êtes là.

-Eh bien oui, vous m'avez demandée ici, non ?

-Oui oui, exact. Venez donc un peu par ici, Sam.

Sam s'approcha, les sourcils froncés. Jack O'Neill dans un labo, c'était comme un pingouin dans le désert. Elle pouffa, s'approcha et sans plus de cérémonie, l'embrassa.


	2. The Mine

Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier texte ! :)

Voici le deuxième, écrit à partir d'un rêve que j'ai fait l'autre nuit. Je sais, c'est bizarre XD

* * *

Jack O'Neill grogna alors que la douleur dans ses genoux atteignait des sommets. Il continua néanmoins à frapper les cailloux avec sa pelle, le bruit de l'acier contre les pierres rejoignant celui des milliers d'autres mineurs qui suaient sous une chaleur étouffante. Le militaire jeta un rapide regard à droite puis à gauche avant de s'arrêter ; du revers de la main, il essuya la sueur qui inondait son front.

L'outil à la main, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver au bord du précipice ; il y avait bien deux cent mètres jusqu'en bas, et Jack se demanda, fugitivement, si un des pauvres bougres dont il faisait maintenant partie avait déjà eu l'idée de sauter. Il grimaça et leva le regard pour le porter sur l'immense bâtiment de verre encastré dans la montagne, face à lui. Il estima la distance à cent cinquante ou deux cent mètres, au plus.

Plus bas, sur une plate-forme façonnée dans la pierre, Jack reconnut la silhouette familière de Teal'c ; lui aussi donnait de la pelle pour extraire ces foutus cailloux qui servaient à Dieu seul savait quoi. Daniel était quelque part là en bas, et Carter... Carter était là, en face, dans ce monstre de verre qui semblait avoir poussé dans la roche.

#

A la limite entre l'inconscience et l'éveil, elle éprouva un bref instant de panique ; incapable de se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle flottait quelque part à la dérive, désorientée, sans aucun repère. Et puis les souvenirs affluèrent et une vague de désespoir déferla en elle, lui étreignant la poitrine ; elle retint un gémissement, accablée par la réalité qui s'imposait à elle, la monstrueuse réalité qui la clouait sur le lit où elle souffrait depuis... Depuis combien de temps ? Trois jours, quatre ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux et le décor apparu, d'abord embrouillé puis de plus en plus net. C'était une chambre aux murs nus, gris, à l'allure austère. Tout le mobilier - une chaise, un bureau bancal, une table de chevet - était en métal, dispersé dans la pièce comme si on les avait posé là, sans leur chercher d'agencement particulier.

Et puis à l'autre bout de la pièce, une baie vitrée. Une immense baie vitrée, par laquelle le soleil entrait à flots ; il traversait le verre épais, inondait les murs, balayait le sol et transperçait la sinistre froideur de cet endroit.

Sam tourna la tête à gauche en direction du mur et fut soulagée de constater que l'étau qui lui enserrait le crâne n'était plus qu'une douleur ténue, une des seules traces de l'explosion qui avait eu lieue quelques jours plus tôt, dans un des tunnels de la mine. Le reste n'était que des brûlures plus ou moins graves éparpillées sur sa peau.

Puis, lentement, Sam tourna la tête à droite. Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Il se tenait au bord du précipice, à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Une pelle à la main, il semblait regarder dans sa direction ; il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse en être certaine, mais elle aurait juré qu'il la regardait.

Sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui irradiait dans chaque once de son corps, Sam s'assit au bord du lit dur et inconfortable. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une caisse entière de tequila au bar du coin ; la pièce tournait à une telle vitesse qu'elle crut que son estomac allait tout bonnement se débarrasser de la parodie de repas qu'on servait dans ce trou pourri ; déterminée, elle se leva pour ensuite tituber jusqu'au bureau. Elle s'appuya un instant contre le métal froid et se força à respirer profondément ; lorsque les vertiges furent à la limite du supportable, Sam sortit de la pièce et s'enfonça dans les couloirs surchauffés du complexe.

L'infrastructure était faite de telle sorte que le bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait communiquait avec la mine par un long tunnel creusé dans la pierre. Une relative fraîcheur régnait dans ce serpent de roc qui culminait à plus de six cent mètres de hauteur ; le souffle court, Sam marchait d'un pas vif, ignorant les protestations de ses jambes. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle s'écroulait. Elle ne croisa personne ou presque ; la plupart des mineurs étaient tous au travail, et les gardes qui normalement patrouillaient étaient trop occupés à jouer aux cartes ou à faire d'autres choses que Sam n'osa même pas imaginer. Elle pressa le pas.

Le tunnel débouchait directement sur le sommet où travaillait Jack ; la vue d'ici était à couper le souffle. A gauche se trouvait la structure en verre que Sam venait de quitter ainsi que la plateforme, à flanc de montagne, où Teal'c travaillait ; à sa droite, la montagne plongeait abruptement. Des milliers de mineurs travaillaient là, dans ce trou baigné de soleil où la chaleur devait être pire qu'en enfer ; Daniel devait s'y trouver. Le bruit incessant des pelles et des pioches frappant les pierres se mêlaient aux cris des forçats.

Sam quitta l'ombre du tunnel et se dirigea vers son supérieur ; Jack contemplait toujours le précipice lorsqu'il entendit Carter hurler de douleur à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il fit volte face pour la voir s'écrouler aux pieds du garde qui tenait un bâton de torture Goa'uld à la main ; sans réfléchir, animé uniquement par la rage accumulée depuis des jours, il saisit la pelle à deux mains et s'élança vers le garde.

Il s'écroula à son tour lorsqu'un coup à la tête le fit sombrer dans le néant.


End file.
